


Амнезия

by pakadoge



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakadoge/pseuds/pakadoge
Summary: сказ о том, как Стив заполучил мужа





	

**Author's Note:**

Амнезия  
Автор: CrystalJade  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/6179836/chapters/14158876  
(запрос на перевод отправлен)  
Переводчик: pakadoge  
Бета: нет  
Дисклеймер: все не мое.  
Рейтинг: R  
Размер: миди  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Стив МакГарретт/Дэнни Уильямс  
Жанр: юмор, флафф, сказка  
Предупреждения: «Человек изобрел логику, следовательно - он выше нее.» Р.Желязны. Хромает грамотность, нет беты, наверняка кто-то перевел бы лучше.  
Саммари: сказ о том, как Стив заполучил мужа.

 

Он приходит в себя и в замешательстве осматривается. Где он? Это палата – значит он в больнице. Что случилось? Что он тут делает? И… кто он?

Странно, но паники нет. Он спокойно и методично проверяет себя. Так, он все еще одним куском. Руки на месте, ноги на месте… Никаких явных ран нет. Только вот не помнит ни хрена. Нужно выяснить, кто он и все будет нормально.

Он спускает ноги с койки и уже собирался вставать, как в комнату врывается мужчина.

\- Стив! Ты в сознании?! – он в два шага подходит к нему и мягко толкает назад на койку. – Что это ты делаешь, МакГарретт, болван! У тебя сотрясение! Лежи, пока доктор не разрешит встать!

Он, не сопротивляясь, откидывается на подушки. Его зовут Стив МакГарретт. Классно! Это было просто.

Мужчина плюхается на стул и продолжает говорить:

\- Кто ты думаешь такой? Ниндзя?! Тебе чуть голову не снесли! Серьезно, секунду я думал, что тебе конец! Что ты мертв! – он хватает Стива за руку и сильно сжимает ее. – Детка, я думал ты мертв. Ты понимаешь? Не смей больше со мной так поступать!

Детка? Хм. И он сильно зол на него. Раз он имеет доступ в палату, они могут быть родственниками. Брат? Вряд ли брат, он назвал его «детка». Они пара? Партнер или муж? Он думает, что вероятность этого высока. Так что оглядывает говорящего внимательнее. Красавчик. Невысокий, но хорошая фигура, широкие плечи. Рубашка облегает тело – видно движение мышц на руках. Глаза – кристально голубые, как небо. В таких глазах можно утонуть.

\- Что ты молчишь? – обеспокоенно спрашивает посетитель, аккуратно сжимая его руку. – Все в порядке?

Он беспокоится. Так классно. Они точно пара - никаких сомнений. Стиву уютно и спокойно рядом с этим человеком, хотя он должен быть испуган потерей памяти.

\- Все нормально, - Стив широко улыбается, но прежде, чем может продолжить его перебивают.

\- Нет! Никаких «Данно» теперь! Привилегия аннулирована. Раз ты поступаешь так глупо несмотря на мои протесты – теперь зови меня Денни и только! – грозно говорит Денни и тыкает в него пальцем.

Улыбка Стива становится шире. Теперь он знает имя своего парня. Денни. А когда у них все хорошо он зовет его Данно.

\- Хрена ли ты улыбаешься? Не могу поверить, что ты улыбаешься, когда я так зол на тебя?! Очень зол! – Денни всплескивает руками, и Стив понимает, что у Денни взрывной характер и он любит говорить руками. Но не похоже, что он зол на самом деле. Они с Денни - как солнце и луна. Денни его недостающая половинка.

\- Денни, мне жаль, что я заставил тебя волноваться, - он берет того за руку. Замечает значок на поясе Денни и решает рискнуть. – Я должен был, ты знаешь. 

\- Вовсе нет. Мы копы, а не супергерои! Мы ждем поддержку. Может так и поступают у котиков, но у копов есть инструкции, и по инструкции нужно ждать подкрепление! Понял, чокнутый котик? Не знаю, почему я все еще с тобой! – Денни отчитывает его, но руку не отнимает.

Ага, благодаря болтовне Денни он теперь знает, что он бывший морской котик, сейчас работает в полиции, ну или что-то типа полиции (потому что на значке написано 5-0). И он и его парень работают вместе. Интересно, другие знают, что они пара? Это не приветствуется в правоохранительных органах, так же, как и во флоте. Наверное, они хранят отношения в тайне, но его парень любит прикосновения. Если он так делает всегда, нет никаких шансов, что об их отношениях никто не догадался. Хотя так здорово прикасаться к Денни, он не хочет отпускать его руку. 

\- Ты любишь меня, Данно. Поэтому со мной, – говорит он.

\- Может быть я просто мечтаю, как следует вдарить тебе! – недовольно отвечает Денни и крепко обнимает его. 

\- Не делай так больше, - вздыхает он. – Серьезно.

\- Я попытаюсь, - Стив тает в объятьях.

Денни смеется ему в шею.

\- Знал, что ты так скажешь, - он отодвигается и смотрит Стиву в глаза. – Хорошо, что все нормально. У меня чуть инфаркт не случился.

\- Я буду осторожнее в следующий раз, – обещает Стив.

\- Хорошо бы, - закатывает глаза Денни.

Стив смотрит на Денни и понимает, что вот сейчас, сию минуту он должен поцеловать его. Здесь и сейчас. Но, когда он уже тянется, чтобы прижать его крепче к себе, Денни встает и говорит:

\- Я схожу за врачом. Посмотрим, что он скажет. Можно ли тебе домой…

С одной стороны, Стив расстроен, что Денни перестал его обнимать. А с другой рад, что они отправятся домой. Интересно, они живут вместе? Стив мечтательно улыбается и отпускает его без возражений. Его парень такой заботливый, он будет рядом и ночью.

Стив замечает телефон на тумбочке рядом с кроватью и берет его, чтобы посмотреть контакты. 

Денни Уильямс – его парень. Грейс Уильямс. Хмм… Дочь Денни? Очень милое личико на фото к контакту. Наверняка дочь Денни. И его маленькая девочка. Стив не может перестать улыбаться. Да он счастливчик! Она еще одна драгоценность в его жизни. Наверняка он сильно любит ее, хоть сейчас ничего не может вспомнить. Ни о ней, ни о ее отце. Стив расстроенно вздыхает.

Стив просматривает остальные контакты, знакомясь с людьми, которые окружают его в повседневной жизни. Никого из них он не помнит. Ему необходимо продержаться, чтобы никто ничего не заметил, пока все не утрясется. Поэтому, когда Денни возвращается и говорит:

\- Ладно, тебя выписывают. Если чувствуешь себя хорошо, нужно заехать в офис, нормально? Готов?

Он отвечает, что все в порядке и он готов ехать.

Стиву физически трудно удержать свою руку. Ему так хочется обнять Денни, хотя, если они скрывают отношения, так делать нельзя. Но удержаться трудно. Когда они подходят к машине, он перестает с собой бороться и целует Денни. Тот выглядит шокированным, но не уклоняется. Почему он так удивлен? Они не целуются на публике? Стив хмурится, тут телефон Денни звонит, и он отходит, позволяя Денни поговорить по телефону. Садится в машину, на пассажирское сиденье и пытается понять, о чем Денни говорит. Тот странно смотрит на него и садится за руль.

\- Привет, обезьянка. Да, я в порядке. Стив тоже в порядке. Ну да, мы в госпитале потому что дядя Стив ранен. Да, снова. Ничего серьезного. Честно. Да, мы уже уезжаем. Хорошо, я скажу ему чтобы был более осторожным в следующий раз. Ага, передам, что ты за него волнуешься. Ладно… Данно любит тебя.

Он – дядя Стив. Как же он хочет встретится со своей маленькой девочкой.

\- Я пообещал Грейс, что передам тебе ее просьбу быть более осторожным. Не то чтобы это подействовало, - Денни выруливает со стоянки госпиталя. И жалуется: 

– Не могу поверить, что Рейчел сказала ей что мы в больнице! Неужели нельзя было немного подождать, пока я сам не позвоню?! Боже, я жду не дождусь выходных с Грейс! Я так соскучился!

Так. Их дочка живет с матерью… Стив разочарованно вздыхает. Похоже он нескоро ее увидит.

\- Что-то ты не рвешься за руль? – подозрительно говорит Денни.

\- У меня же сотрясение, - небрежно отвечает Стив.

\- Понятно. Хорошо, что хоть иногда я могу вести свою машину, - ухмыляется Денни и замолкает.

Стив выдыхает, он даже не заметил, что задержал дыхание. Чуть не попался. Нужно быть более осторожным пока память не вернется. 

Пока они в департаменте, он больше молчит и притворяется, что у него болит голова. Не сильно, но заметно. Денни выглядит обеспокоенным. Но Стив настаивает на том, что боль пройдет, как только он выпьет свои таблетки. Денни не верит и чуть позже они уезжают в офис. Денни ведет осторожно и медленно, видимо боится, что Стиву станет хуже, если он поедет быстрее. Боже! Как его любит. У Стива самый заботливый парень во всем мире! Стив изо всех сил держит нейтральное выражение лица, хотя ему хочется улыбаться.

***

\- Держи лекарства, - Денни вытряхивает таблетки на ладонь. Стив безропотно проглатывает их. – На, запей.

Денни дает ему бутылку воды и продолжает:

\- Ни чая, ни кофе в течение трех часов.

\- Хорошо, - послушно берет бутылку Стив.

\- Если бы ты всегда был таким послушным, нам бы не пришлось посещать эти дурацкие семейные курсы, – бурчит Денни. – Лу сказал, что нам нужно было забрать деньги, поскольку это не сработало. 

Стив почти роняет бутылку. Они были на терапии для семейных пар?! Вот это новости! Хорошо, что он не успел сказать какую-нибудь глупость. Может быть Денни все еще злится на него за что-то? Поэтому так удивился, когда он его поцеловал на стоянке? Может быть они еще не афишировали отношения? Тогда что за терапия для семейных? Денни сказал, что это не помогло.

\- Смешно, Денни, - он криво улыбается тому и сбегает в свой офис. Ему нужна подробнейшая информация о том, что происходит в его жизни. Особенно о его парне. И чем быстрее, тем лучше.

***

Стив в отчаянии пялится в монитор. Ну и как ему выяснить этот хренов пароль? Стив начинает потеть от напряжения. У Денни спрашивать нельзя, так он сразу поймет, что с ним не все в порядке. Нужно вычислить самостоятельно.

\- Ты пытаешься включить компьютер силой мысли? – подпрыгнув Стив смотрит на дверь и видит, как Денни ему ухмыляется.

Стив делает лицо кирпичом.

\- Пароль – день рождения Грейс, – говорит ему Денни. Стив не уверен, шутка ли это, но быстро набирает дату. Удивительно, он помнит ее день рождения. Компьютер загружается. Теперь Стив готов получить всю информацию о своей жизни.

Денни фыркает:

\- Ты помнишь день рождения Грейс, но не помнишь, что это твой пароль? Что-то с тобой явно не так…

Стив игнорирует Денни и бросается на папки с фотографиями. Люди же хранят фотографии любимых людей на рабочих компьютерах? Он их обязательно найдет!

***

Стив выходит из машины и следует за Денни к дому. С открытым ртом смотрит, как тот достает ключи, открывает дверь, выключает сигнализацию. Потом Денни проходит в гостиную, устало плюхается на диван и забрасывает ноги на журнальный столик.

\- Чего ты стоишь? – удивленно смотрит он на Стива.

Значит они не просто встречаются. Они и живут вместе. Стив смотрит на левую руку – никакого кольца. Стыд и позор. Они не расписаны. 

Они пара и живут вместе. Поэтому ему было так уютно с Денни, даже когда он не знал, кто он. Это потому, что они семья, даже если Денни и злится на Стива за что-то. Значит ему придется продолжать делать вид, что все нормально. Если Денни узнает, что Стив целый день врал ему… Боже… Он, наверное, съедет. А потом они будут общаться только в присутствии адвокатов. Погодите-ка, они не расписаны, значит и развода не будет. Денни может просто собрать вещи, забрать Грейс и уйти от него! И он не сможет его остановить. Черт! Теперь ему необходимо вспомнить все, как можно быстрее. 

Он тоже садится на диван. Они сидят рядом, и Стив радуется этому. Диван не маленький, там полно места для двух взрослых мужчин. А они сидят рядом, соприкасаясь коленями. Это отличный знак, думает Стив. Он вытягивает руку и обнимает Денни за плечо. К его облегчению, Денни спокойно это воспринимает и не отодвигается. Наоборот, прижимается к его боку и укладывает голову Стиву на плечо, как будто это самая естественная вещь в мире. Стив немного поворачивает голову, зарывается носом в волосы Денни и глубоко вдыхает. Оказывается, он скучал по этому запаху. Такой вкусный, пахнет домом.

Денни комментирует кино и жалуется на телевизор весь вечер. Стив впадает в некий транс. Наслаждается теплом Денни, тем, как звучит его голос. Он теряет ощущение времени до тех пор, пока Денни не начинает шевелится рядом.

\- Это был длинный день, Стив, – говорит он. – Пора отдыхать. Пошли наверх.

Дремоту как рукой снимает. Здорово! Стив улыбается – настало время пойти в кровать.

\- Я уберу бутылки. Иди первый. И не забудь выпить таблетки, - говорит Денни и принимается за уборку.

\- Окей, - отвечает Стив и мчится наверх. Он быстро заканчивает с чисткой зубов, срывает майку и штаны, оставляя только боксеры. Денни снимет их позже, уверен он. Потом он разваливается на кровати и ждет своего парня.

О, он уж расстарается для Денни. Он сделает ему так хорошо, что тот забудет обо всех глупостях, из-за которых они поссорились. Заставит забыть обо всем, кроме его имени. Мысли самодовольные, но таков уж он есть.

\- Я в комнате Мери, - кричит Денни ему из коридора. – Зови, если что.

Что? Стив соскакивает с кровати. Они не спят вместе? Какого хрена?! Что он такого сделал, что Денни так наказывает его? Ему совсем не нравится, когда Денни так зол, что не хочет секса с ним. Стив растягивается поперек кровати. Ему нужно обязательно выяснить, что такого он натворил. Стив потирает ладонью пах – член не понимает почему его лишили удовольствия. Определенно нужно все быстрее выяснить, а то отсутствие секса его убьет.

Утром, после утреннего заплыва (видимо некоторые привычки не может пересилить даже амнезия), он находит Денни за обеденным столом, спокойно пьющим утреннюю кружку кофе. Чувствует Стив себя ужасно. Не из-за ушибленной головы, а от отсутствия секса. Он плохо спал, потому что, черт возьми, у него хороший сексуальный аппетит, а вчера его лишили удовольствия. Он так сильно хотел Денни, а тот спокойно проспал всю ночь в соседней комнате, равнодушный к его страданиям. Он чуть с ума не сошел! Это была тяжелая, грустная, одинокая ночь. Да он с подросткового возраста не дрочил так часто! Та что да, он знает, что дерьмово выглядит.

Денни отрывается от бумаг, которые просматривает и окидывает его долгим взглядом.

\- Хреново выглядишь, - говорит он.

\- Да, знаю. Плохо спал, - как можно небрежнее отвечает Стив. «Если бы кое-кто спал со мной, я выглядел бы получше» - бурчит он про себя. 

\- Сочувствую, - говорит Денни, бросая взгляд поверх кружки. – И, кстати, тебе все еще нельзя водить.

\- Как скажешь, Денни. – отвечает Стив.

***

Как только они приезжают в офис, Стив бросается к компьютеру и лихорадочно ищет сайт этой самой семейной терапии. Что-то он упустил вчера. Он не может понять, почему он и Денни спят в раздельных спальнях. Нужно подробнее изучить программу семейной терапии, которую они посещали недавно. Он пролистывает информацию на сайте и в ужасе видит, что одним из первых пунктов стоит выяснение причин сексуальной несовместимости пары.

Это их проблема?! Не может быть! Денни горяч. Стив готов набросится на него прямо здесь и сейчас, но он же цивилизованный человек, так что сдерживается. Пока. Так что нет тут никакой сексуальной несовместимости! Разве что… Может быть Денни не находит Стива сексуально привлекательным больше. Это плохо.

Стив встает, снимает рубашку, отбрасывает ее на диван и тщательно осматривает себя. Да, нет, быть не может. Он круче всех. Вон какое тело. С чего бы Денни терять интерес к нему? 

\- Боже! – Денни всплескивает руками, зайдя в кабинет и увидев его в таком виде. – У тебя склонность к эксгибиционизму? О чем ты думаешь вообще! Надень чертову рубашку!

\- Босс, отлично выглядишь, - ободряюще говорит Коно, заглядывая в кабинет.

\- Нет, не поощряй его, - предостерегает Денни. Но Коно только смеется и понимающе кивает.

\- Попался. Ты просто не хочешь, чтобы кто-то еще видел это. Я все понимаю, – смеется она, игнорируя гневный взгляд Денни.

Может быть Денни злится на него потому что он обнажался перед другими? Настроение Стива растет. Денни ревнует! Какое облегчение.

\- У нас есть дело? - радостно спрашивает он, одеваясь.

\- Да, у нас есть дело, ты, хвастун! – Денни хмурится. – Пошли уже, супермодель наша.

Стив ослепительно улыбается ему и идет следом.

***

Денни заковывает подозреваемого в наручники, оборачивается и смотрит на Стива. Грязного, раненого в руку, как раз пониже его дурацкой татуировки. Рана выглядит довольно серьезно. Но конечно же тупой котик думает, что это просто царапина и он не нуждается в медицинской помощи. Денни чувствует, как разгорается его головная боль, и он в самом деле не хочет орать на этого болвана, который стоит тут и ухмыляется ему радостно, как будто он сделал что-то замечательное и ждет похвалы от Денни. Он уверен, что именно мысль о награде бродит сейчас в этой больной голове.

Так что Денни молча хватает раненую руку и осторожно осматривает рану. Не так глубоко, как ему показалось сначала, но все же риск заражения никто не отменял. Денни вздыхает и оглядывается вокруг в поисках свободного парамедика. А вот чуть позже, когда Стива осмотрели, Денни может как следует наорать на него. 

Их знакомый офицер Пайн, ставший свидетелем этого, говорит:

\- Знаете, детектив Уильямс, моя девушка спрашивала меня недавно, свободны ли вы, потому что вы понравились одной из ее подруг. Но я сразу сказал ей, что коммандер МакГаррет очень ревнив и не любит делится. Она расстроилась, но даже тогда сказала, что вы очень милая пара.

\- Какого хрена! – орет Денни. Тогда как Стив, солнечно улыбается офицеру Пайну в подтверждение его слов.

Пайн в притворном ужасе качает головой:

\- Уильямс, это даже хуже, чем ваши обычные супружеские разборки!

\- Мы не женаты! – возмущенно заявляет Денни. Но все смеются. И медики, и полицейские.

Денни бесит ухмыляющееся лицо Стива. Хотя он прекратил протестовать, когда все шутят про супружескую пару, но факт, что Стив только радостно лыбится в ответ на эти выпады – раздражает. Раздражает так сильно, что хочется вдарить Стиву по его глупой морде. Но, это красивая морда, вынужден признать Денни. Да и он воспитанный человек, а не какой-то там дикарь, так что лицо Стива остается в неприкосновенности.

\- Прекрати лыбится, как болван, - Денни сильнее сжимает руку Стива, и принимается распылять на рану анестетик, который ему дал парамедик.

\- Ай! Больно, Денни, - жалуется Стив.

\- Тогда прекращай делать глупости, супер-ниндзя, - Денни пихает его локтем и возвращает спрей парамедику.

\- Я ошибся, вот теперь все еще хуже, - кивает сам себе офицер Пайн. – Вот это, как вы не можете оторвать взгляд друг от друга… Серьезно. Вам нужно поженится, может быть тогда вы не будете приклеены друг к другу постоянно.

\- Мы не приклеены друг к другу! – Денни возмущенно вскидывает руки.

Стив улыбается еще шире от мысли, что все не просто шутят про их отношения, но и в самом деле думают, что им пора поженится. Надо как следует заняться этим вопросом, решает он.

\- Ты! Прекращай! – тычет в него пальцем Денни. Потом помогает ему встать, после того, как медики заканчивают обрабатывать рану.

\- Я ничего не делал! – протестует Стив.

\- Я в точности знаю, что происходит сейчас в твоей голове, - Денни придерживает его за поясницу, пока они идут к машине. Тепло от ладони Денни распространяется по всему телу и сейчас Стив совсем не хочет ни о чем с ним спорить. – Я отвезу тебя домой. Ты не вернешься в офис сегодня. Ты был ранен дважды за два дня. Понятия не имею, что буду говорит Грейс, когда она узнает. Если она спросит, ты сам ей будешь говорить, почему дядя Стив такой идиот, что продолжает получать ранения, хотя ее папа постоянно говорит ему не делать глупости. Слышишь меня?

\- Я не хочу, чтобы Грейс волновалась, - недовольно говорит Стив.

\- Тогда прекращай так себя вести! – бросает Денни и запихивает его в машину.

 

***

После того, как Денни привозит его домой, он собирается сразу же уезжать в офис.

\- У меня много бумажной работы, - говорит он. – Включая бумаги, которые я должен оформить за своего босса. А ты оставайся дома, будь хорошим мальчиком. Я вернусь к ужину. Попытайся не получить еще больше увечий.

Состроив щенячьи глазки, которые как бы говорят: «Я супер надежный морской котик, почему ты мне не веришь?», Стив успевает поцеловать Денни в висок, прежде чем тот уезжает.

\- Пока, Данно! Рули осторожнее, - машет он рукой.

\- Ты единственный кому тут нужны уроки по вождению! – кричит Денни, уезжая.

Стив смотрит, как удаляется машина и думает о том, что теперь он один дома. И у него есть план. План, как заманить сегодня Денни в кровать и соблазнить его. Стива одолевает радостное предвкушение от мыслей, как Денни будет извиваться под ним и выкрикивая его имя. О, да!

И первый пункт этого плана – ужин. Романтический ужин. Стив инспектирует холодильник на наличие необходимых продуктов. За недостающим отправляется в магазин.

***

Какая, нахрен, бумажная работа?! Все мысли Денни заняты одним глупым морским котиком.  
Он поцеловал его. А раньше пытался поцеловать по-настоящему, в губы. Какого черта происходит?!

Стив ведет себя странно. Странно даже для Стива. Все эти глупые ухмылки и щенячьи глазки… их немного слишком много. Но проблема не в этом. А в том, что он ловит на себе взгляды Стива. В них нежность и восхищение. Не тот тип безумия, к которому Денни привык. За эти годы он научился иметь дело с напарником - сумасшедшим безбашенным супер Стивом, но что делать с милым и ласковым Стивом, который смотрит на него, как на лакомое блюдо, он не знает. Если бы Денни менее свободно говорит по МакГарреттовски, он решил бы, что у него галлюцинации. Но он годы общается с этим парнем. Вряд ли он неправильно понимает сигналы. И это пугает. Не то чтобы он не находит Стива привлекательным. Собственно, все с точностью, да наоборот. Он влюблен в Стива уже несколько лет. Но тот вдруг из парня с эмоциональностью табуретки, превращается в пылкого влюбленного? Теперь то, как Стив смотрит на него, говорит с ним, прикасается, все это как будто он хочет произвести впечатление на свой объект обожания. Да у него сердечки в глазах, когда он смотрит на Денни. Он даже не скрывается! 

Денни в общем-то нравится такое внимание. Думать, что этот глупый котик все это время испытывал к нему романтические чувства – приятно. Но Денни подозревает, что Стив таким образом пытается донести до него какую-то страшную весть. Может быть он подцепил какую-нибудь смертельную болячку и не хочет беспокоить напарника, давая ему обнаружить это? Что-то типа: «Проси, я умираю. И так я пытаюсь показать это тебе…» Или его восстановили на службе и теперь отправляют в какое-нибудь тайное место, откуда ему не выбраться: «я решил отправится на секретную миссию в какой-нибудь богом забытой стране…»? Боже, Денни не подписывался на это, когда приходил в 5-0! Он в отчаянии прячет лицо в ладонях и стонет.

Чокнутый Стив МакГарретт когда-нибудь доведет его до инфаркта. Теперь Денни разрывает между желанием проигнорировать эти новые сигналы или сдаться и поцеловать придурка. МакГарретт сводит его с ума. Он так сильно ненавидит его! Но слишком увяз в своих чувствах. Денни сомневается, что долго продержится против Стива, полностью вошедшего в режим «романтик». 

***

Вечером, когда Денни приезжает домой (да, он называет жилье Стива - домом), по всему дому распространяется аромат еды. Он проходит на кухню, и видит, что Стив готовит. 

\- Ты никогда не говорил, что умеешь готовить, - Денни немного пялится в сковородку, в которой тушится мясо с овощами, потом отходит к холодильнику и берет себе пиво.

Стив вопросительно смотрит на него, скептически изогнув бровь.

Денни садится за угловой столик и говорит:

\- Ну ты просто бросаешь мясо в огонь, как любой неандерталец. Обычную еду ты никогда не готовил.

\- У тебя завышенные требования, - качает головой Стив, но широко при этом улыбается.

\- Да, я серьезно подхожу к тому, где проводить первое свидание, - дразнит Денни. – Цивилизованные люди ходят в модные рестораны.

Стив недоуменно склоняет голову:

\- Разве я не водил тебя в рестораны?

У Денни чуть носом не идет пиво. Прокашлявшись, слезящимися глазами он смотрит на Стива. Тот вопросительно смотрит в ответ. Сведя брови и сморщив нос, что Денни находит милым. 

\- Детка, ты конкретно лажаешь в человеческом общении, но это странным образом тебе идет, – размышляет Денни вслух. – Иди сюда, глупый котик.

Денни сам встает, подходит к Стиву и обнимает его. 

\- Все в порядке? Ты странно ведешь себя, - осторожно спрашивает Денни.

\- Да, нормально, - мямлит Стив. Он крепче обнимает Денни. Тот так нужен ему. Ему нужен его парень, в его кровати. В их кровати. Ужасно проводить ночь в одиночестве.

\- Что это за лицо? – Денни кладет ладони ему на щеки и немного сжимает их. – Будто кто-то убил твою собаку.

Стив фыркает и закрывает глаза, чтобы сильнее насладится ощущением ладоней Денни на лице.

\- Просто плохо спал. Вот и все.

\- Хочешь поговорить об этом? – спрашивает Денни. Нет, Стив не хочет говорить об этом. Как сказать, что он возбужден? Или что он хочет, чтобы Денни сию секунду разделся? Или что он хочет сделать с ним такое, о чем в приличном обществе не говорят? А его парень стоит тут и задает глупые вопросы. Все его решимость держать себя в руках вот-вот исчезнет.

\- Стив!

Он резко открывает глаза и чувствует, как руки Денни гладят его спину. Он чувствует тепло его тела даже сквозь два слоя одежды. Ну вот – весь план пошел к черту. Он не может больше сдерживаться! Он обхватывает Денни, утыкается лицом ему в шею и стонет:

\- Я так скучаю по тебе, Данно!

Денни немного поворачивает голову и целует его в висок.

\- Ты понятия не имеешь, как пугаешь меня. Клянусь, я состарился лет на десять за эти дни. Что я буду делать, если однажды удача отвернется от тебя?

\- Прости. Серьезно. Я никогда тебя не оставлю, - отвечает Стив. Вот почему Денни злится на него. Из-за всех его рискованных выходок. – Но, Данно, сегодня ничего серьезного не было. Это царапина…

\- Да что ты? Правда? Теперь ты хочешь об этом поговорить? Вот сейчас, да? Теперь рот у тебя не закрывается… - Денни пытается высвободить руки, чтобы показать, насколько это смешно.

Стив смеется. Все, о чем он может думать - он любит Денни.

\- Что? Чему ты улыбаешься? – Денни звучит рассержено, но руки, обнимающие Стива, нежны. 

Ну все. Стив больше не может терпеть. Потому что это все что ему нужно. Стив склоняется и прижимается губами к губам Денни. Потом мягко кусает его нижнюю губу. Это как попасть в рай. Он наконец-то целует своего парня. Медленно и сладко, как давно мечтал. 

***

Ничего не меняется после того, как они мирятся. И на работе, и вне ее все остается по-прежнему. Так вот, как это работает. Они ссорятся, ругаются, спорят по любому поводу (это все вина Денни, считает Стив) но только до момента опасности. Тогда они прикрывают спину друг другу любой ценой. Стив думает, что, если так было всегда, неудивительно, что все шутят о них, как о старой супружеской паре. Стив рад, что Денни попался ему на пути. Он даже не хочет вспоминать, как жил до Денни. Он знает, каким человеком хочет быть. У него есть лучшая команда и самый лучший партнер (во всех смыслах) о каких только можно мечтать. Но Стив признает, что испуган. Самое страшное то, что Денни узнает, он просто пустышка, оболочка того человека, которого он любит. Он не помнит ничего. В нем нет воспоминаний, разделенных с Денни.

***

Совершенно понятно, что со Стивом что-то не так. Особенно учитывая все оговорки Стива, которые Денни пропустил, когда они были заняты… очень заняты занимаясь любовью, но которые теперь всплывают в памяти. Он просто слабый человек, и, когда самая большая любовь всей твоей жизни и лучший друг одновременно, бросаются на тебя чтобы заняться любовью…как-то не до всяких подозрений. У Денни есть правило – один кризис за раз. Так что он просто позволяет себе наслаждаться ситуацией и лучшим сексом за бог знает сколько времени. Много, много секса. С человеком, который выглядит, как безоглядно влюбленный. И мир не рухнул от того, что он разрешил себе порадоваться жизни. Иметь дело с любовником, который выражает привязанность, как осьминог – оказалось не так уж сложно. Но Денни боится узнать, что в действительности происходит со Стивом, и в чем причина таких перемен. И, пока он морально готовится к самому худшему сценарию, что может произойти - им передают дело.

***

\- Так. Жертвы – семейная пара средних лет, из Бостона. Старые деньги. И убиты они снайпером с той горы. Фантастика! – говорит Денни.

\- Вообще-то, это первоклассный снайпер, - терпеливо добавляет Стив.

\- Ага, чудесно, - Денни не удается закончить саркастическую фразу, Стиву звонят.

\- Командор Стив МакГарретт.

\- Привеееет, Ловкий пес. Думаю, тебе нужно стоять смирно и сказать своему парню, чтобы делал то же самое. Иначе кто-то может сейчас умереть, - тянет позвонивший.

\- Данни! Не двигайся! – кричит Стив.

\- Что? – в замешательстве спрашивает Денни. А потом они видят красную точку лазерного прицела на его груди.

\- Что тебе нужно, Солнышко? – напряженно спрашивает Стив.

\- Разрешаю тебе выключить динамик.

\- Ладно, выключил, что теперь? – Стив выключает громкую связь и смотрит на Денни пытаясь предостеречь от движений.

\- Я вижу, ты все-таки нашел себе блондина. А я-то думал, это не твой тип. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

\- Он не имеет отношения к нашим делам! Оставь его в покое! – Стив начинает волноваться.

\- Я думал - ты натурал. Я помню, как ты говорил, что блондинистые цыпочки горячи, но блондинчики с симпатичным лицом – слабаки, – развязно продолжает позвонивший.

\- Мне жаль, ладно. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я извинился… 

\- Неа, это уже неважно. Я просто заинтригован. А он хорош. Молодец, Ловкий пес. Как всегда, заполучил самую классную детку.

\- Если хочешь поговорить, мы можем сделать это лицом к лицу.

\- И о чем нам говорить? Не смеши меня, Ловкий пес. У меня тоже есть партнер. И он очень ревнив. Кроме того, любит взрывать вещи.

\- Тогда чего тебе надо? – спрашивает Стив.

\- На самом деле, наша встреча – случайность. Но раз уж мне так повезло, давай сыграем в игру. Не двигайся МакГарретт! Ты знаешь, я вспыльчивый и могу нажать на курок.

Дернувшийся было Стив – замирает. 

\- Ладно, ладно. Я не двигаюсь.

\- Хорошо. Ты не можешь двигаться, пока я не разрешу. Посмотрим, успеешь ли ты спасти своего парня. Не дергайся пока! Я считаю до трех. Один, два…

Стив прыгает, сбивает Денни с ног и прикрывает собой, пока снайпер говорит «три». Пуля врезается в стену над ними.

\- Боже, Стив! Стив! – Денни выбирается из под Стива и видит, что голова того в крови. Денни трясущимися руками нащупывает пульс на шее и радуется, находя сильные, уверенные толчки. Он осторожно обследует голову и обнаруживает, что Стив снова ударился головой. В этот раз о край деревянного ящика. Денни пытается успокоится, он знает, как сильно кровоточат раны на голове, но Стив за неделю уже второй раз ударяется головой. И хуже всего, что он все еще без сознания.

\- Стив, дружище, ты слышишь меня? – он почти плачет.

\- Данно, - невнятно говорит тот.

\- Слава богу! 

***

Коно и Чин отрываются от интерактивной доски и недоверчиво смотрят на Стива, в белой повязке на голове, который бредет к кабинету.

\- Денни сказал, что ты выходной сегодня, – говорит Коно.

\- А я сказал, что сделаю все возможное, чтобы не получить сотрясение мозга снова, - говорит Стив и невинно смотрит на Коно. – Так что просто посижу в своем кабинете.

\- Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? – орет Денни, увидев его.

\- Вообще-то я здесь работаю, - Стив трет затылок и смотрит умоляюще.

\- Нет, сегодня ты здесь не работаешь. Как и завтра и послезавтра, - Денни грозит ему пальцем. Стив поворачивается к Коно и Чину.

\- Прости, братан. Денни страшный сегодня. Не хотим с ним связываться, - благодушно говорит Чин.

\- Но я здесь босс, – жалуется Стив.

\- Неа, мы просто позволяем тебе так думать, - Коно подмигивает. – И Чин не шутит. Денни страшный. Прости, не можем помочь.

\- Но я знаю преступника, - протестует Стив.

Денни недовольно смотрит на него.

\- И чем конкретно ты хочешь поделится с нами? Может быть начнешь с того парня, которому не нравится, что у тебя блондинистый бойфренд?

Стив смотрит застенчиво и думает, чего бы такого сказать, чтобы Денни не взорвался. Денни все равно будет орать на него, так что не хочется добавить, сказав какую-нибудь глупость. Но с другой стороны он рад, что Денни сказал про себя «бойфренд».

\- И он был уверен, что ты натурал, - мрачно заканчивает Денни.

\- Я был им пока тебя не встретил, - ухмыляется Стив. – И даже теперь я не заинтересован ни в ком кроме тебя. Так что я не врал. Хотя, иногда трудно было отказывать.

\- Ух ты! Как трогательно. Я имею в виду первую часть, а не про отказы, - Коно лыбится Стиву, он отвечает ей тем же.

\- Так кто такой этот Солнышко? Что это за прозвище такое? Вы использовали его, чтобы насмехаться над ним, не так ли? – говорит Денни.

\- Какое солнышко? – удивленно спрашивает Стив.

\- Ты назвал его Солнышком вчера. Разве не помнишь? – хмурится Денни.

Стив открывает рот и закрывает его. Черт! Он забыл, что не помнит. Он только что сказал им, что знает этого парня. Но он знает его! Только не помнит. Он назвал его Солнышком вчера, так? Так что все в его голове. Воспоминания все еще там. Просто нужно вспомнить. Постараться и вспомнить… 

Голова кружится. Картинка окружающей реальности стремительно кренится на бок. Потом ничего.

\- Стив! Стив! Слышишь меня? 

Стив моргает и обнаруживает, что лежит на полу. Его голову держит Денни. Коно сидит рядом, Чин ходит в отдалении, разговаривая по телефону, возможно вызывает скорую.

\- Данно, - хрипит Стив и пытается собрать ноги-руки, но Денни удерживает его.

\- Ты отключился, - говорит Денни.

\- Данно, я в порядке, - Стив упрямо поднимается, опираясь на Денни, тот помогает.

Денни, смотрит на него и сужает глаза:

\- Ты потерял память после удара на прошлой неделе, но теперь ты все вспомнил.

Это не вопрос. Это утверждение. Денни высказал предположение и теперь внимательно следит за Стивом – ищет подтверждение своих слов. 

Стив так жутко попал.

\- Денни, - начинает он.

\- Ты решил, что мы пара. Ты подумал, что влюблен в меня, - Денни задушено замолкает.

Стив хватает его за руку, пока не убежал.

\- Я уверен, что влюбился в тебя давно. Гораздо раньше, чем получил удар по голове и потерял память.

\- Нет. Ты просто подумал, что любишь меня, потому что решил, что мы женаты. Ведь женятся влюбленные, – грустно говорит Денни.

\- Я уверен, что любил тебя еще до происшествия, - упрямо говорит Стив.

\- Как ты можешь быть в этом уверен? – в голосе Денни слышна неуверенность.

\- Как только ты вошел в палату, я понял, что люблю тебя, несмотря на то, что я не помнил ничего о своей жизни. Поэтому я решил, что мы пара. И даже не думай об этом, Денни! – предостерегающе выпаливает он.

\- Не думать о чем? – спрашивает Денни.

\- Уйти от меня. Отрицать свои чувства ко мне. Отрицать то, что есть между нами.

Лицо Денни бледное и грустное.

– Знаешь, мне плевать на то что ты думаешь, что, как тебе кажется я должен думать… - начинает Стив потом тянет Денни к себе и целует его. - Я люблю тебя, - шепчет он ему в губы. 

Они целуются медленно, ловят дыхание друг друга так, долго, пока не начинают задыхаться.

\- Что ты делаешь, - кричит Денни, приходя в себя и краснея. – Нельзя так делать!

\- Почему? Мы уже занимались сексом! Много раз! Ты воспользовался мной. – говорит Стив, вцепившись в запястье Денни, чтобы тот не убежал.

\- Что?! – Денни замирает, неверяще глядя на Стива, но зато больше не вырывается из его рук.

\- Я тогда ничего не помнил. Сейчас-то все в норме, - Стив улыбается и снова обнимает Денни.

\- Это было по взаимному согласию, МакГарретт! – Денни тычет пальцем ему в грудь.

\- Факт остается фактом. Ты мной воспользовался, - Стив строит щенячьи глазки, теперь вспомнив, что Денни не может им сопротивляться.

\- Ты первый поцеловал меня! – восклицает Денни, экспрессивно взмахивая рукой.

\- Да, но ты первый раздел меня, - услужливо подсказывает Стив. – На самом деле я уже был голый, а ты все еще оставался одетым. Ну да не важно…

\- Парни. Вы помните, что у нас сегодня гости из полицейского департамента? – невозмутимо спрашивает их Чин, хотя веселье все равно проскальзывает в его голосе.

Стив и Денни оглядываются и обнаруживают группу офицеров, которые смотрят на них и многозначительно улыбаются.

\- Я же говорил, что вы должны узаконить ваши отношения, - дразнит офицер Пайн.

\- Мы узаконим, - смертельно серьезно говорит Стив.

\- Да ну? – спрашивает Денни с сарказмом.

\- Да. Мы узаконим. Вообще-то мы можем заполнить форму прямо сейчас, - твердо говорит Стив.

\- Ладно, - сухо говорит Денни. – В конце концов это лучше, чем заполнять формы при чрезвычайных происшествиях.

\- Кстати об этом, - встревает Стив. – Мы должны прописать тебя, как первый контакт на экстренный случай.

\- Я уже прописан, как первый контакт, если с тобой что-то случается.

\- Но не как мой муж.

\- Ладно-ладно. Давай перепишем и это тоже, - ворчит Денни, но он улыбается Стиву так радостно, как никогда раньше.

Стив обнимает его и мягко целует. Присутствующие свистят, но ему все равно. Денни в его руках. Денни страстно целует его в ответ. Сейчас они – это весь мир, остальное пусть подождет.

\- Ты такой тупица, - шепчет ему Денни. – Но я признаю, что ты мой любимый тупица. Ты мой. И еще… мы все еще должны поймать того снайпера.

***

«Какой я молодец!», - думает Стив, – «Заполучил себе такого мужа!»

End

Бонус 1

\- Ты в команде Капитана Америки или в команде Железного человека? – спрашивает Коно.  
\- Э, что? – растеряно спрашивает Денни.  
\- Новое кино. «Первый мститель – противостояние». Ты за какую команду? – Коно закатывает глаза.  
\- Ммм… Команда Капитана, - рассеяно отвечает он.  
\- Я знала! Знала! Ты тащишься от Капитана Америки! – она бьет его кулаком в плечо.  
\- Что? Нет! Зачем мне какой-то суперсолдат, у меня уже есть один! – отрицает Денни.  
\- Денни, я из флота! – орет Стив.  
\- Видишь, у меня еще и самый раздражающий! – пожимает плечами Денни.  
\- Погоди, так ты тащишься от меня, Денни? Правда? – самодовольно спрашивает Стив.  
\- Нет. Определенно нет. Я никогда такого не говорил, - с каменным лицом отрицает Денни.  
\- Ты сказал! – улыбка Стива ширится.  
\- У меня галлюцинации или что? Почему я вижу, как ты счастливо машешь хвостом, как какой-то золотистый ретривер? Чего ты лыбишься, а? Стив?  
Стив не отвечает, полный самодовольства.  
\- Если бы мы жили во вселенной Марвел, я бы присоединился к команде злодеев! – бросает Денни.  
Стив расстроенно смотрит на него, но Коно успокаивающе хлопает его по плечу:  
\- Не волнуйся, босс. У Капитана есть его Баки. А он был злодеем.

Бонус 2

Стив: Почему это? Мне не нравится!  
Денни: Я думал, тебе понравится смотреть такие трюки на большом экране. Ты же любишь рисковать.  
Стив: Денни! Он солдат! А я из флота!  
Денни: Ладно, капитан очевидность. Спасибо за разъяснения.  
Стив: Тебе нравятся блондины?  
Денни: …  
Стив (ворчит): У меня бицепсы круче.  
Денни: …  
Стив: Я бы уложил его десятью разными способами, Денни!  
Денни: Это просто кино!  
Стив (бурчит): Флот рулит!  
Денни: …  
Стив: Почему он тебе нравится?  
Денни: Стив! Все на этом чертовом куске камня знают, что я предпочитаю одного чокнутого морского котика! Заткнись и смотри чертово кино!  
Стив (глупо улыбаясь): Окей, Данно. 

Бонус 3

Стив: Никаких Марвеловских фильмов сегодня! Не хочу видеть, как ты пускаешь слюни на какого-то блондинистого солдата.  
Денни: Вот это вот? «Высотка»? Это дистопия (антиутопия, жанр описывающий государство, в котором возобладали негативные тенденции развития).  
Стив: Без разницы. Я буду смотреть все, что угодно, если там не будет блондинистых супер-солдатов.  
Денни: …  
Стив: Только не говори мне, что он твой тип!  
Денни: У него симпатичная задница.  
Стив: Откуда ты знаешь?  
Денни: В трейлере он почти голый.  
Стив: Пошли домой и посмотрим что-нибудь из коллекции Грейс.  
Денни: Ты шутишь? Мы только сели! И у Грейс только диснеевские мультфильмы в коллекции!  
Стив: Пошли-пошли. Я куплю тебе большую коробку масаладас.


End file.
